The Thread around Your Finger
by ShadowKitty15
Summary: When Brennan has a surprise intern dropped in her lab and an agent-in-training following Booth around...it is hard not recall a fateful conversation. How do these new additions affect the lab, its inhabitants, and each other? Rated for later chapters
1. Prologue: Do you believe in fate?

Prologue: Do you believe in Fate?

"_Do you believe in Fate?" Special Agent Seeley Booth questioned the beautiful scientist before him. Her sparkling blue eyes widened before she laughed._

"_Absolutely not. Ludicrous!"_

_We all know this line. Maybe we smiled knowingly or perhaps shook our head in disbelief. How could Temperance Brennan, world renowned anthropologist and genius, not see what we could? Or maybe you're like me smiling and sighing "she will know in time"? How could it not be?_

_Maybe you sit reading fanfiction like this one- interested in the many fates that our beloved Booth and Brennan could take. Alternate worlds, realities. The realities that could exist like the coma dream Booth had as Brennan read him her novel. The one we all know was the fantasy she wished could be reality._

_Did your heart crush when Brennan cried in that car in The Doctor in the Photo or anger rise when Booth gave her two options: Get drunk with me or leave my life? How about Hannah? Did you like her or did you think "she's just a passing phase" like many hoped? Did you cry when Vincent Nigel-Murray died? _

_I did. I cried. _

_But this isn't about the young girl typing the story, bending reality. This about Booth. Brennan. Angela. Jack Hodgins. This is about Brennan's surprise pregnancy. This is about Fate._

_But wait, this isn't just their story…_

_Fate intervenes in others' lives too._


	2. Intern? What intern?

Chapter One: Intern? What intern?

Temperance Brennan sat at her computer, typing up a closing report for the recent case she and Booth had solved. No matter how many motives were presented to her, Temperance could not figure out how anyone could take another's life. She shook her head quietly to herself as her fingers clicked against the keys mindlessly. Just then a knock resounded through the office.

Brennan sighed in exasperation. If it was Booth coming to check on her for the umpteenth time, she _**might **_just have to kill him with his own gun. While it was endearing… since she told him about the precious bundle growing within her abdomen, he had been considerably more antsy when they were separated and though she knew soon they would have to make a logical decision regarding her involvement in field work and telling the FBI and friends about said bundle, she despised being pestered in her office.

"Boo…" she began, looking up but was surprised to see a young girl with midnight hair that framed her face in soft curls. The girl in question tilted her head inquisitively, chocolate eyes curious before smiling shyly.

"Are you Dr. Brennan?" Her voice was soft and hesitant. Frightened even. Her posture was strong though, Brennan noticed. Her hands were pushed into her pockets and her arms were pushed out slightly, head high, shoulders firm, and feet planted firmly apart. Her gaze was intense and unwavering as she waited for a response.

When had Brennan started noticing things like this?

"I am Doctor Temperance Brennan. Why are you in my office?" Brennan's tone was her usual tone- cold, calm.

"I am here because Dr. Saroyan directed me here. I am to be an intern here in the Medic-Legal Lab…" The young woman spoke quickly and handed a Brennan a white slip of paper as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

Brennan retrieved the paper and read it promptly before raising her eyebrows. "A Veterinarian intern from the Biology department? They are aware that this is an anthropology department."

"They sent me here. I was told that this department was understaffed so…"

"Miss…" Brennan glanced at her paper. "Rivers. I don't know what you have been told but we are not in need of additional staff. That was a mistake on your superiors part. I'm sorry for the inconvience."

"I'm sorry too…because I am stuck here. My position is frozen and cannot be changed so I must work in this department.

Temperance Brennan sighed once more and leaned back in her chair. This intern could not possibly be right and she was about to find out the meaning of this irritatingly furiously annoyance caused by incompetence whether it took all night.


	3. I think I know you from somewhere before

**Authoress Note: I am very, very sorry… You can tell I'm out of practice in fanfiction writing huh? Consider this disclaimer applying to the whole story: I do not own **_**Bones **_**or any of the characters associated with them. They belong to the great (albeit frustrating) Hart and FOX and any others I have missed. My original characters are my idea however so… if you wish to use them, PM me for permission. **

**Also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested?**

**Note: This story will shift views occasionally so I will warn you beforehand.**

Chapter Two: Don't I know you?

Temperance Brennan was stumped. It infuriated her and it made her blood boil so she decided to find a useful outlet for her rage. Okay, maybe not useful but maybe it could get her somewhere.

"DR. SAROYAN!" Temperance shouted exasperatedly as she swiped her access card through the entrance of the platform. "I would like for you to please return Miss Rivers to her department."

Cam sighed softly, preparing for the upcoming argument. She wished that she had remembered to pack aspirin for days like this. A day where dealing with an independent, perfectionist anthropologist just could not be handled. Cam smoothed her short grey pencil skirts with determination.

"Dr. Brennan, there is nothing I can do about our unusual intern. Her internship requires that anytime she switches departments or even a supervising doctor that she is allowed a three month probation period. There is no way that I or you for that matter can get around it. So please, try to work with her?" It was the best Cam could think of right now as she had Brennan standing before her with her arms crossed. She watched as Brennan's eyes darkened in anger before lightening as she got a thoughtful gaze.

"What can she do? She is not an anthropology major. She does not have the skill set to aide in investigations or identify causes of death. This is why I have _my _intern who have the proper knowledge but not necessarily the competence that experience provides." Brennan spoke slowly and pinned Cam with her logical stare before continuing. "She does not have a place here."

Cam sighed. Her shoulders slumped with the expulsion of her breath. Her head pounded in time with her heart and did not seem like she was going away anytime soon.

"Think of her as… Ah. A jack of all trades."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means a person with a lot of skill Bones." Booth chuckled as he swiped his card before ascending to the platform himself with another suited agent in step behind him. Booth immediately noticed Brennan's jaw clenched. Oh, yeah. She was agitated.

"What's going on?" Booth said softly to Brennan, bringing his gaze to hers. He watched as her answering stare softened and the tick in her jaw relaxed. _Mandible. _He mused to himself. _It's a mandible._

"An intern that should not be here has been assigned here. I was just trying to figure out a logical solution to have her restored to her previous department but it seems…" A fierce blue gaze at Cam. "That cannot be achieved."

Booth shook his head at his favorite lady scientist before suggesting, "Give her a job. Any job."

"She's not qual-" Brennan gazed at the black haired agent behind Booth. "Who's this?"

"I'm Agent Greene. Agent Booth was just showing me the ropes of his duty." The agent smiled at Brennan with friendliness and his deep brown eyes sparkled. "It's been interesting so far."

"Dr. Brennan?" came a voice from below. Every head turned to Miss Rivers as she stood awkwardly. "I would like you to know I took anatomy and physiology so I know…"

Her voice trailed off as she met the eyes of the new agent. Her heart skipped a beat and a memory formed. _A yell and a slap before a hug…_

"Hi…"

"Hey… Ambrose?"

Oh. My.


	4. Why would I want to see you?

Chapter Three: Painful reunion

"_I want you to stay." Her voice was shaky and watery with tears. "Can't you just stay?" Her hair was flowing around her face in curls that the sun had caused to frizz up but to him she was just beautiful. _

_The chocolate depths of her eyes were submerged in unshed tears, a curtain of water. She was trying to convey how much it hurt to be losing the one she counted on (however unreliable he may be) and how much it hurt that she wasn't enough to make him __**stay.**__ Her lip trembled and the constriction in her throat tighten so that she couldn't breathe. The fire rose in her chest- her heart was on fire, burning alive and being crushed at the same time. It hurt. It hurt. Why couldn't he stay-just-just-stay?_

_He watched her and smiled at her sadly. "You know I can't." He watched as she turned from him. She rose from her place beside him. The sweat from their bodies glistening on her stomach. Her soft breasts heaved with her tears and he pulled her down again, listening to her cry. It tore his heart in to pieces._

_Why didn't he care? Why wasn't he reassuring her? Where had the boy she fell in love with gone? He hadn't been him for a while and it was taking its toll on her. He had been loving, sure but he had been pulling from her, couldn't handle her wild emotions as he used too, didn't want to make love. She hated this. She hated him for a bit but she couldn't hold it against him. She loved him. She was spinning, grasping for something to hold onto, swirling in doubt, confused as to who he was. Didn't he love her? She was sick of this change._

_He was cruel with his words now. He spoke to her less than kindly. Where was the love? Where was he?_

_Aloysius._

"…Rivers?" came Dr. Brennan's voice. It sounded foggy through the clouded memories swirling around her brain.

"Miss Rivers?" Closer now. Clearer. Why was it so dark?

"Miss Rivers?" Booth's voice swam across her eardrums concerned. "Can you hear us? If you can, open your eyes?"

_My eyes? _She tried to speak. _They are open but it's so dark. _

She complied though, willing her eyelids to rise. Her eyelids felt so heavy… they wouldn't budge. She tried again and again and again until finally her eyelids cracked. Blinding light steamed through and burned her eyes so she blinked slowly. Her eyes adjusted painfully slow but eventually her vision was clear. She could now see Dr. Brennan, Booth, Agent Greene, and another pretty brunette with kind eyes staring down at her.

"Hey, sweetie." The unfamiliar brunette spoke with a rush of air. "How are you feeling?"

"Fi-fine…" Ambrose sighed softly before fixing her gaze on Brennan. "I'm sorry."

"Have you consumed enough water in the past twenty-four hours?" Brennan questioned the intern, lying on her couch.

"Wha…" Ambrose began but Aloysius obscured her vision as he touched her cheek in concern.

"Don't touch me!" Ambrose hissed, jerking upright as she pushed his hand away. Her head swam and vision spun but she curled her lip angrily anyway. She knew she was being childish but this man was not allowed to touch her! She hated him. "I don't want to see you! I never have!"

Her vision was becoming black with blotches of white and her skin felt as if she had sunburn but she still growled, "Go away Aloysius! I hate you!"

Her world went black.

Booth gently laid the young woman down on the couch once again before turning to his fellow agent who was frowning with a sad puppy dog look in his eyes. His gut told him that her words had hit him hard and that he was hurting but he had to ask:

"What the hell did you do to her? How does she know you?"


	5. If loving her is Fate then why?

Chapter Four: If loving her is Fate then why?

Aloysius stood frozen in front of his new superior as his mind raced. The only woman he has loved since he was a sophomore in High School just told him that she hated him and never wanted to see him… His vision was clouded and Booth now stood in a solid black blur. How could he explain?...

Booth watched Agent Greene's face. He saw that look before on a night long ago, a night he wished to forget. He saw that same look in the bathroom mirror after kissing a certain anthropologist and asking, pleading to give him- _them_- a chance. The night she rejected him. Unconsciously, he sought Bones out and he bore his gaze into her figure as she made sure Ambrose was comfortably situated on her office couch. Damn, that woman had a heart of gold…

Booth refocused his attention on Greene who was with him outside of Brennan's office, looking through the glass windows as Angela and Brennan nursed the fallen intern. Greene sighed, rubbing an absent hand through his hair.

"Ambrose was my girlfriend back in High School…for…for a good while."

Booth shook his head and frowned in thought. What were the chances of these two kids meeting in… D.C …wait.

He heard his own voice ringing through his ear: _Do you believe in Fate?_

_Do you believe in Fate? _

_Do you believe in Fate?_

"Do you believe in fate, Agent?" Booth whispered in a rush.

"Fate?"

"Yes, Agent Greene. Fate."

Aloysius closed his eyes as memories swirled around him. _Ambrose smiling at him sleepily as she watched him play video games from his family's couch… her smile as she presented the Jade dragon chosen for his birthday… Ambrose quietly napping on his bare chest after a round of lovemaking… Her voice whispering, "You promise?" and "How do you know?"…_

"Yeah… I did." Aloysius smiled brokenly. "I believed. I became a Sailor though and I lost her. She was always so… up, down, confused, hesitant. She wanted me but she couldn't handle the intensity. She left."

Booth expelled the air from his lugs as he patted the Agent with an open palm on his back. This too had a familiar ring and the heartbreak was evident. The evidence of an everlasting love crumbling before the eyes of the desirer and the shatter glass effect of losing a beautiful woman who was scared. Booth glanced through the windows at his Bones, his Bren. His throat constricted as he thought about their unborn child. _Theirs. _He lost her…he had lost her…

But…

She came back.

"Agent?" Booth spoke huskily, hating the emotion coating his words.

"Yes?" Aloysius mumbled as the tears flowed from his eyes in crystal rivers. Crystals that shattered against his black standard FBI uniform pants.

"Fate wins always. You have to fight for her. Fight for that love that could –would- should be yours." Booth fired at him excitedly and with hope.

Fate…

"_Aloysius," Ambrose sighed as she smoothed her fingers through his curls. "Aloysius, have no doubt that love always wins. Always…"_

Why did Fate have to remind him of her? Why couldn't fate just let him have her from the moment he knew? Why couldn't he let go?

A sob escaped his throat and he felt Booth shift uncomfortably. Booth sighed and as if reading his mind,

"Everything has to fall into place."


End file.
